In the prior art, electric fans are commonly used for ventilation and cooling. In many cases, both ventilating by electric fans and lighting are needed. The common way is to locate an individual light source in the place where lighting is needed, which makes it inconvenient to be operated. What's more, the lighting angle area is basically fixed, which makes it inconvenient to be used.